czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews '''(ur. 2 sierpnia 1977 w San Francisco) - Córka czarownicy Patricia Halliwell i ducha światłości Samuel Wilder. Adoptowali ją Mark i Helen Matthews, gdyż jej prawdziwi rodzice nie mogli jej zatrzymać, z powodu zagrożenia ze strony starszyzny. W maju 2001 po śmierci Prue Halliwell, jej starsza siostra Piper, wypowiada zaklęcie "Przywołania utraconej siostry". W magiczny sposób dowiaduje się o pogrzebie, gdzie poznaje swe przyrodnie siostry. Od tej pory, staje się jedną z Czarodziejek i walczy ze złem. W 8 sezonie jej mężem zostaje, kurator policyjny Henry Mitchell. Z epilogu wynika że, podjęła pełnoetatową pracę ducha światłości i ma trójkę dzieci: Henry Mitchell Jr. oraz bliźniaczki - Kat i Tam ''' Objawienie jako czarodziejka thumb|left|176px|Paige po odkryciu mocy telekinezy orbitalnej Paige przyszła na świat 02.08.1977 była córką Patty i jej opiekuna: Sama. Tuż po urodzeniu została podrzucona pod drzwi zakonu sióstr. Później została adoptowana. Była trudnym dzieckiem, jej rodzice mieli z nią dużo kłopotów. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, Paige ocalała tylko dzięki swoim mocom, choć nie miała o tym wówczas zielonego pojęcia. Dzięki wypowiedzeniu przez Piper zaklęcia "straconej siostry", do Paige trafia wzmianka o pogrzebie Prue. Dziewczyna na niego idzie, gdzie poznaje Phoebe i Piper. Phoebe ma wizję, że Paige grozi niebezpieczeństwo ze strony demona, który zabił ich siostrę. Gdy widzi, jak Paige używa swoich mocy, żeby uniknąć śmierci z rąk demona, zaczyna coś podejrzewać. W końcu prawda wychodzi na jaw. Paige nie jest od razu skora, aby pogodzić się z tym kim jest, ale w końcu ulega i postanawia pomagać swoim siostrom w walce ze zła, tym samym odbudowuje "Moc Trzech" Życie czarodziejki Sezon 4 (2001/2002) thumb|left|172px|Paige jako nastolatkaPaige poznaje swe przyrodnie siostry rok przed jej pojawieniem się w serialu. Bywała w klubie jednej z sióstr, Piper "P3", jednak te nie wiedziały o jej istnieniu. Dopiero po śmierci Prue, odbudowuje Moc Trzech i staje się Czarodziejką. Z początku jest przerażona swej prawdziwej rodziny, lecz błyskawicznie odnajduje w nowej sytuacji plusy. Staje się tym samym podobna do Phoebe z pierwszej serii, która nie miała oporów do używania magii. W odcinku "Hell Hath No Fury" Paige wykrada Księgę Cieni z domu sióstr i używa jej do rzucania różnych zaklęć w pracy (np. wywołała bójkę pracowników). Zamieniła się też przypadkiem ciałami z Phoebe. Z początku nie akceptowana przez Piper. Wprowadza się do domu sióstr, czego z początku nie chciała, gdyż akceptowały ją tylko jako czarodziejkę, nie jako siostrę. Zajmuje pokój Prue (wcześniejszy pokój Piper). Mimo jej początkowo niezdarnego charakteru okazuje się świetną wiedźmą, której instynkt nie zawodzi (np.w odcinku "Size Matt[[Plik:Charmed-Still520_004.jpg|thumb|Paige śpiewa dla swojego chłopaka]]ers"). Podobnie było w przypadku Cola-Źródła. W odcinku "A Paige From The Past" opowiada siostrom o wypadku, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Aby wyzbyć się poczucia winy przenosi się w przeszłość. W finale czwartego sezonu, jako jedyna nie chce przyjąć propozycji Anioła Przeznaczenia i wyzbyć się swych magicznych mocy. Sezon 5 (2002/2003) thumb|left|Grób Paige w alternatywnej rzeczywistościW piątym sezonie postanawia rzucić dotychczasową posadę i całkowicie poświęcić się nauce czarów. Kończy się to nawet na przypadkowej zmianie koloru włosów na rudy. Mimo całkowitemu poświęceniu się nauce, nadal nie czuje się równa wiedzy siostrom. Poznaje w tym czasie demona strachu, Barbas'a, który próbował wmawiać jej, że nie jest godna miejsca Prue w Mocy Trzech. Pokonuje jednak swój strach i unicestwia go (oczywiście nie na długo). Przez chwilę nie była również pewna swojego życia z siostrami i chciała się wyprowadzić. To właśnie dzięki niej Czarodziejki pokonują Cole'a, który stwarza z pomocą avatarów, alternatywną rzeczywistość. W tym świecie, on i Phoebe są nieszczęśliwym małżeństwem, a Piper poluje na Shaxa, aby pomścić śmierć Prue, lecz Paige zmarła zanim poznała siostry. Tam przekonuje dziewczyny, że jest ich zaginioną siostrą i ostatecznie go unicestwiają. Po raz pierwszy też, spotyka swego biologicznego ojca, Sam'a. W odcinku "Baby's first demon" jej nowo narodzony siostrzeniec, otrzymuje imiona Wyatt Matthews, po nazwisku ojca i po nazwisku Paige. Podobnie jak jej zmarła siostra Prue, rzuca "zaklęcie prawdy" na swego partnera, aby dowiedzieć się jak zareaguje na jej magiczne zdolności. W ostatnim odcinku 5sezonu Paige razem ze swoimi siostrami zostaje smieniona w boginie wojny-Atene, żeby pokonać Tytanów. Sezon 6 (2003/2004) W szóstej serii, nowym duchem światłości zostaje, Chris. To dzięki zamianie w Valkyrie, znajduje wraz z Phoebe, Leo. Paige postanawia po roku zgłębiania się w nauce czarów, powrócić do pracy. Są to jednak prace tym czasowe np. wyprowadzanie psów, bycie sekretarką w "Ritz, Teukolsky ithumb|left|Zła wersja Paige Ruben", praca w przetwórni pomarańczy i opieka nad staruszkami. To podczas tej ostatniej poznaje dwa skłócone "magiczne" rody Montana oraz Callaway. Zaczyna od tej pory spotykać się z Richard'em Montaną, którego wcześniej uratowała. Po niedługim czasie wprowadza się do niego, lecz nie na długo, bo rozstali się. W odcinku "Witchstock" przenosi się do lat 60'. Poznaje tam swą (wtedy młodą) babcię Penny oraz jej pierwszego męża (dziadka jej i sióstr) Allen'a Halliwell'a. Jest drugą osobą, która dowiedziała się o tym, że Chris jest synem Piper i Leo. W odcinku "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right" wyczarowuje dla siebie pana Idealnego. Wraz z Phoebe przedostała się do świata równoległego, gdzie poznała "złą wersję samej siebie". Sezon 7 (2004/2005) W siódmym sezonie, Paige pomaga Piper w opiece nad dziećmi. Gdy dowiaduje się, że szkoła magii ma zostać zamknięta przez starszyznę, ta przekonuje ich, że ta decyzja jest niewłaściwa i zostaje jej dyrektorem. Siostry poznają również agenta Kyle'a Brody'ego, który ,jak się później okazuje, chce zemścić się na avatarach (chthumb|162px|Paige i Kyle w 1930cących stworzyć utopię) którzy, jak myślał, zabili jego rodziców. Wraz z nim zostaje Paige wciagnięta do książki kryminalnej ze Szkoły Magii. Paige zaczyna się z nim spotykać. Wraz z Kyle'm udaję się w podróż w czasie, gdzie poznają jego rodziców i dowiadują się o niewinności avatarów. Mimo tego Brody zabiera jedną z mikstur unicestwiających. Mężczyzna ginie, zabijając Betę (jedną z avatarów). Po tym zostaje duchem światłości i żegna się z Paige. Po tym jak Leo staje się śmiertelnikiem, zastępuje najmłodszą siostrę w szkole magii. Tym samym starszyzna mianuje Paige prawdziwym duchem światłości. Jej pierszym podopiecznym został Mittchell Haines, który nie chciał wykorzystywać swych mocy. Opiekowała się też przyszłym duchem światłości, Joanne, która została zamordowana przez Zanoku. Wraz z siostrami nauczyła się projekcji astralnej, której nauczył się Leo od Prue.Po unicestwieniu Zanoku, Paige, Piper i Phoebe przybierają nowe tożsamości. Sezon 8 (2005/2006) thumb|left|Ślub Paige i Henry'ego W ostatniej serii siostry przybierają nowe tożsamości i sfingowały własną śmierć. Paige podaje się za Jo Bennet, swoją rodzinę. Podczas pogrzebu przemieniła się w Janice Dickinson i udawała swą dobrą przyjaciółkę, ponieważ prawie nikt prócz magicznych stworzeń nie podchodził do jej zdjęcia. Mimo iż zrezygnowała z roli czarodziejki, wciąż nie mogła zmienić swej natury ducha światłości. Jej nową podopieczną została młoda czarownica Billie Jenikins, która szybko poznała tajemnice sióstr i za nie unicestwiała demony. Stała się ich przyjaciółką i zamieszkała z nimi po przeprowadzce Phoebe. W odcinku "Rewitched" postanawia, znów wrócić do dawnej postaci, co poparły jej siostry. Paige ponownie spotyka się ze swoim ojcem, któremu pomogła i J.D'emu, jego podopiecznemu.thumb|Pogrzeb Paige Jej następnym podopiecznym został Speed, przyszły duch światłosci. Tak poznała kuratora policyjnego, Henry'ego Mitchell'a .To dzięki niemu ujawnia swą nową moc uleczania. Zakochuje się w nim i postanawia powiedzieć mu kim jest. Przyjmuje to dość spokojnie, jednak zadawał jej dużo pytań. W odcinku "The last temptation of Christy" czarodziej Simmon Marks prosi Paige o rękę (stali by się wtedy, najpotężniejszą parą na świecie). Walczy z Henry'm o jej względy.Ta jednak wybiera kuratora i przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Poślubia go. Wraz z siostrami postanawiają, że będą musiały zabić Billie, która przeszła na złą stronę przez manipulującą ją siostrą, Christy. Gdy one i siostry Jenkins wpadają na ten sam pomysł, posiądą thumb|280px|Ona i Jej dzieci 711px-7x22-Paige.jpg|Paige - najmłodsza z Czarodziejek 708px-Paige_Trial.jpg 212px-KillingYardCaps_513.jpg paige KillingYardCaps_513.jpg 713px-8LLTQ.jpg 708px-Paige_fifth.jpg 212px-7x20-Paige.jpg 708px-4x14-Paige.jpg 719px-Paige_womb.jpg 713px-4x03-Paige.jpg 719px-6Black_As_Cole.jpg 783px-Paige_Vampire.jpg|Paige jako wampir 708px-1Lost_and_Bound.jpg 212px-Paige-Matthews-paige-matthews-10929375-500-366-1-.jpg 730px-8x19-Paige.jpg 212px-8x04-Paige.jpg 715px-Paige_Dead_S5.jpg|Paige po ugryzieniu zatrutego jabłka jako Śpiąca Królewna 212px-Paige-season-4-paige-matthews-9351973-400-300-1-.jpg 708px-Paige_lost_picture.jpg 708px-4Mary_Go_round.jpg 212px-4x21-Paige.jpg 708px-Paige_Trial_Magic.jpg 708px-6x20-Paige.jpg 212px-6x17-PaigeSpell.jpg 212px-4x16-Paige.jpg 708px-Paige_Journey.jpg 376px-4x20-02.jpg 708px-7x11-Paige.jpg 212px-4x20-Paige.jpg 708px-Charmed619_167.jpg 715px-7x07-Paige.jpg 212px-Charmed701_351.jpg 212px-Charmed704_083.jpg 708px-Paige_spin_city.jpg 708px-Paige_witch_wars.jpg 708px-Paige_crimes.jpg 7x13-Paige.jpg 715px-7x19-Paige.jpg 149px-6x17-PaigeIN.png 212px-4x02-Paige.jpg 212px-4x06-Paige.jpg 212px-4x13-PaigeJoke.jpg 212px-Charmed516_039.jpg|Paige i era rudych włosów 212px-PaigeHybrid.jpg 713px-5x15-Paige.jpg 713px-5x16-Paige.jpg 713px-5x23-Paige.jpg 720px-5x21-Paige.jpg 708px-6x12-Paige.jpg 711px-10_Sword_City.jpg 212px-Charmed603_096.jpg 212px-5x20-Paige.jpg 212px-5x01-Paige.png 212px-5x09-Paige.jpg 713px-3_House_Call.jpg 713px-4Sand_Dreamin.jpg 720px-Paige_necromancer.jpg 708px-6x13-Paige.jpg 212px-5x10-Paige.jpg 212px-5x17-Spell.jpg 720px-Charmed521_218.jpg 720px-Paige_cennential.jpg 708px-Paige_in_forget.jpg 212px-6x05-PaigeWhitelighter.jpg 212px-Charmed601_737.jpg 713px-Charmed518_035.jpg 708px-6x10-Paige.jpg 708px-6x01-Paige.jpg 711px-Charmed615_168.jpg 212px-Charmed606_234.jpg 212px-6x14-Paige.jpg 708px-6x07-Paige.jpg Possiblejanice.png 708px-Piper-Swarm3.jpg 708px-6x02-Paige.jpg 212px-Charmed611_359.jpg 212px-Charmed618_157.jpg 719px-7x01-Paige.jpg 212px-Charmed616_099.jpg 707px-Paige_cheaper.jpg 711px-7x06-Paige.jpg 711px-7x05-Paige.jpg 212px-8x05-Paige.jpg 717px-Charmed802_118.jpg 212px-8x10Paige.png 711px-Charmed721_121.jpg 715px-Charmed719_088.jpg 707px-Charmed716_063.jpg 708px-Charmed714_053.jpg 166px-Paige_Matthews01.jpg 716px-8x09-Paige.jpg 724px-8x10-Paige.jpg 715px-7x18-Paige.jpg 708px-7x14-Paige.jpg 715px-7x09-Paige.jpg 707px-7x04-Paige.jpg 708px-6x23-Paige.jpg 212px-8x01-Paige.jpg 212px-8x02-Paige.jpg 212px-8x03-Paige.jpg 711px-7x03-Paige.jpg 711px-Charmed705_055.jpg 212px-Charmed706_156.jpg 708px-Charmed710_291.jpg 212px-Charmed807_092.jpg 212px-Charmed811_519.jpg 358px-05a.jpg 212px-Charmed706_172.jpg 148px-FWPAIGEFCHARMED-1-.jpg 212px-8x18-Paige.jpg 357px-Charmed-Still714_001.jpg 708px-7x15-Paige.jpg 711px-7x08-Paige.jpg 715px-Paige_desperate.jpg 724px-8x08-Paige.jpg 725px-8x13-Paige.jpg 708px-7x10-Paige.jpg Paige_charmaggedon.jpg 212px-EM-WorldEdition_086.jpg 212px-8x20-Paige.jpg 720px-8x02-Paige.JPG 707px-7x16-Paige.jpg 723px-8x14-Paige.jpg 737px-8x11-Paige.jpg 368px-Paige_MMW.jpg 180px-284px-8x16-094-paige-henry.jpg|Ślub Paige i Henry'ego 411px-Paige_EC.jpg 727px-8x16-Paige.jpg 434px-Paige_GH.jpg|Paige podczas podróży poślubnej 446px-Paige_f.jpg 711px-Paige_12_angry_zen.jpg 728px-8x20-Paige.jpg PaigeProfilePic.jpg 731px-8x21-Paige.jpg 729px-8x06-Paige.jpg 729px-8x17-Paige.jpg 715px-Charmed709_148.jpg 711px-7x21-Paige.jpg 715px-Paige_generation.jpg 723px-9x01-Paige.jpg|Paige w przyszłości 721px-8x15-Paige.jpg 725px-8x12-Paige.jpg moc Nicości. Paige ginie razem z Phoebe i Christy. Piper jednak ratuje siostry pierścieniem Coop'a. Gdy Billie zrozumiała swój błąd pomaga jej i siostrom ostatecznie pokonać Triadę i Christy. Pole siłowe-tarcza orbingu W 9sezonie(komiks) Paige posiadła nową moc ; pole siłowe,lecz logicznie rzecz biorąc jest mieszańcem czarownicy z innym magicznym stworzeniemjej przypadku duchem światłości) więc nie moze posiąść nowego daru czarownicy znaczy to, że jest to po prostu udoskonalenie jej daru orbingu(zapewne) i telekinetycznego orbingu(zapewne)i tak powstał jej nowy dar-tarcza robingu(przypominająca pole siłowe) Moce Moce czarodziejki: *[[telekinetyczny orbing] *zdalny orbing *tarcza orbingu- pole siłowe Moce ducha światłości : *orbing *leczenie *znajomość języków *unoszenie *glamouring *fotokineza *ukrycie *wyczuwanie Transformacje w serialu Paige zmieniła się w: Sezon 4 *Zła Wiedźma *Phoebe Halliwell *Nastolatkę *Wampira Sezon 5 *Królewna Śnieżka *Super bohaterka *Jessica *Nimfe *Atena Sezon 6 *Valkyrie *Ducha Sezon 7 *Bestie zabijającą duchy światłości *Postać z Robin Hood'a *Phoebe Halliwell Sezon 8 *Jo Bennett *Ducha Carol Flowers *Potwora przez magicznego wirusa Konto zgonów Przez 5 sezonów Paige zginęła 8 razy: Ciekawostki *Paige jako czarownica miała najwięcej chlopaków z czarodziejek. *Porzuciła wszystko dla magii dlatego w sezonie piątym dowiadujemy się że przez eliksir jej włosy stały się rude. *Paige jest najbardziej rozhisteryzowana z czarodziejek. *Co chwilę spóźnia się do pracy. *W jej pracach tymczasowych zawsze były jakieś magiczne istoty *Bardzo często miała inną długość włosów. *Tylko ona i Phoebe miały inny kolor włosów w swoim prawdziwym cieleodcień brąz), Paige-rude(naturalny odcień brąz) Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Pół-duchy światłości Kategoria:Pół-czarownice Kategoria:Nauczyciele Szkoły Magii Kategoria:Użytkownicy orbingu Kategoria:Użytkownicy telekinetycznego orbingu Kategoria:Uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Postacie zmieniające wygląd Kategoria:Siostry Halliwell Kategoria:Ród Halliwell Kategoria:Pracownicy Szkoły Magii Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Szkoły Magii Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy przyzywania Kategoria:Użytkownicy glamouringu Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy wyczówania Kategoria:Potężne czarownice Kategoria:Ród Warren Kategoria:Użytkownicy księgi cieni Kategoria:Użytkownicy mocy trzech Kategoria:Użytkownicy fotokinezy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1977 roku Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Halliwell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy rezydencji Halliwellów Kategoria:Mieszkańcy San Francisco Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Sezon 8 Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:Postacie posiadające imię na "P"